Be My Bad Boy
by luv4anome202
Summary: Summary: Humans, demons and those born of both, live in co-existents. There are times when they clash but that is over seen by the Council, Now let's look into the life of a Half demon, and her high school life. Rated T for language. Maybe M later.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I only own any new characters.

My name is Kyra. I have a twin Brother, a half-brother, no parents and I go to Shikon High School or S.H.S. I ,unfortunately, have fallen for the biggest bad boys in my school, who happen to be my twin's two biggest enemies. This year should be fun, huh?

(Kyra's POV)

"KYRA~! Get your ass up!" My twin brother yelled banging harshly on the door. And thus began my morning routine.

I groaned and buried my face deeper into my blood red pillow pulling my black blanket over my head not ready for the torture they call school. "Five more minutes!" I called my voice slightly muffled from the pillow.

"I will break this door down if I have to! Kyra!" My brother continued to yell banging the door even harder. (Oh my god! That sounded so wrong! XD) I groaned and rolled off my bed to the floor with a huge THUMP!

With a slight moan of pain I pushed my self off the floor. "Okay! Okay! I'm up!" I called walking over to closet for today's clothes. The banging ceased and I let out a sigh of relief. I did not need a head ache first thing in the morning. I stripped my pajamas.

I shuffled through my closet grabbing some black skinny jeans, a red off the shoulder baggy shirt with a gray spaghetti strap shirt underneath and some black classic converse. Strapping a dagger holster to my thigh.

I glance at the clock the stood in my dresser and cursed under my breath. 7:10. If I didn't hurry we'd be late. Quickly grabbing my belt chains and black fingerless gloves and ran out of room.

Putting on my gloves and chains as I made my way down the stairs, I bolted to the kitchen either dodging or jumping over any furniture that was in my way. I sat down in a chair that had food in front of it. I quickly started to scarf down food, as my older half-brother sat down at the table with a cup of coffee and the newspaper. His long silver hair fluttered behind him and his neatly presses suit.

"Good morning, Kyra." He acknowledged without taking his golden eyes from the newspaper. I swallowed the food in my mouth before happily replying, "Good morning, Sheshy." He sent me a half-hearted glare. "Why must you insist on calling me the ridiculous name?" He asked reaching for his coffee.

I leaned across the glass table and snatched the mug from his reach and downed the coffee before running to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and bushed through my thick, ass length, silver hair all the way to the black tips. Pulling it into a high pony tail I left two thick, long strands in front of where my ears would be if I were human.

Brushing my angled bangs out of my crystal blue eyes, I put three earrings in both dog ears that were on top of my head. "Kyra! Come on let's go!" My bro called impatiently from the stairs. "Coming!" I called grabbing my most prized possession of the counter. It was a hand crafted dagger that I inherited when my father died. I wasn't as big as my other brothers' but, it still meant something to me.

The blade itself is a deep midnight black with a silver dragon winding up it. And the cross guards and handle were blood red.

Apparently this dagger was said to hold all the anger of my father and he was worried that my brothers would be come tainted by it. So he gave it to me saying that my heart was pure even for a half-demon. Though sometimes I would snap and the anger would flood through the dagger. Another cool thing was when I wanted, it turned into a huge sword! My father called it Ketsueki Ryuu . Meaning Bloody Moon Dragon.

Strapping the weapon to it's holster I grabbed my back pack meeting my impatient brother at the door. "What took you so long! I swear you take as much time as Kagome and Sango!" Exclaimed Inuyasha. I rolled my eyes and smacked him on the head. "Ow! What was that for!" He yelled.

"Annoying me. Now come on I'm driving." I said snatching the keys out of his hand and walking out to the car. He crossed his arms over his chest and followed me muttering something about 'violent women.' I glanced over at him while unlocking the door to the black jeep. "Do I have to say the 'S' word?" I asked threateningly while raising a eyebrow. He visibly tensed.

I laughed and got behind the wheel. He hopped in and glared at me. "Don't give me that look," I scolded putting my seat belt on. "It's your fault for being so rude." He snorted. "Feh, I wouldn't seem so rude if girls weren't such pansies." My eye twitched and my aura flared out angrily. "What was that?" I asked in a sickly sweet voice and twitching my on my face.

He yelped and started stuttering an excuse. "U-Um…I-I meant, I wouldn't seem so rude if I was as polite as you girls!" I smirked before backing out of the drive way. "That's what I thought you said." I said driving over to the school.

Parking in a decent place, I walked away and without looking back I locked the car tossing the keys to Inuyasha, who silently caught them. The school grounds were already flooding with students going to their cliques. Voices filled the air along with scents. Some good, others, not so much. Sugary ones, fruity ones, earthy ones, smoky ones, musky ones, and many, many others.

We pasted many students. Humans, demons, but Inuyasha and I were the only Half-demons. Everyday it was the same. Point and whisper. The words bounced off inside my head and wore down on my self-control. My ears picked up on a particular whisper.

"I hear their mom was a whore who was trying to get the company's money." "Yeah. Their dad was, like, totally rich and famous. I wouldn't put it past her." "So she really was a whore?" "Yeah, bet the dog girl will be one too."

I stopped walking and turned to towards the group, my patience and mercy gone. "You whores might want to lower your voices. I can hear your chitter chatter. You know one thing that's good about being part demon?" I called in a chilling voice. The group of girls froze and looked at me in fear but tried to masked it.

"W-What you stupid half-breed?" The leader of the group asked, trying, but failing to act tough. The people around the clique backed up not wanted to get in the way.

I smirked smelling her fear. I held up my hand in a snapping position, my smirk growing at their scent of fear filling even stronger in my nose. "Cool and dangerous powers." I said snapping my fingers.

A spark dashed out towards the group, before exploding and the group of humans were thrown back through smoke. I could hear their pathetic squeaks and wheezes as one of them called out, "Oh my god! My hair! It's completely ruined!" clutching her now singed mousy brown hair, split ends all the way to the roots.

"My daddy just bought me this outfit! Now it's completely ruined!" Another cried examining the now burnt and soot covered shirt. "My nails are totally cracked!" "My lips are totally dried!" "My poor skin is flaking!"

Complaints ran through the air, As I sniffed the air the smell of smoke filling my nose. "Ah, now that's what I needed. Target practice and some smoke in the air!" I cried happily bouncing over to Inuyasha a smile wide on my face. He rolled his eyes down at me and I grinned up at him.

We reached the old soda machine in the corner where our….team, of sorts, hangs out before, during, and after school. Kagome and Sango were talking and giggling about, Koga and Miroku were trying, but yet again failing, to flirt with them, leaving Ginta and Hakkaku to talk to them selves.

"Hey, guys!" I called running over to Sango and Kagome. "Hi Kyra!" They replied. "Did you see what happened?" Kagome asked. I turned my head to the side slightly signaling that I was confused before asking, "No, what happened?"

"We didn't exactly see it but we heard a huge explosion and then there was smoke!" My chest puffed up in pride and a smirk graced my features. "You didn't!….." Kagome and Sango said a smile. "Oh, I so did! You should have heard them, 'My hair! My hair! Oh, what a world!'" I said intimidating the brunette from earlier. Kagome and Sango laughed as I joined in not much later.

"That was most likely not wise. If the girls were to tell a teacher or even the principal, you could be easily suspended." Miroku said in a sagely matter, joining the conversation.

I stopped my laughing and rolled my eyes. "Like I care. I'm getting sick of the whole 'Goody Girl who wears punk clothes' label. Maybe now some people won't think I'm gonna take what ever crap they pull. Besides the bad mouthed my mom. And no way in hell I was gonna leave that shit unturned." I growled in annoyance.

"Kyra Inu-yokai to the principal's office. Repeat, Kyra Inu-yokai to the principal's office." The secretary's voice called from the intercom. "And you got ratted out." Ginta said giving me a sympathetic look. I shrugged my shoulders and gave him and Hakkaku and quick hug. "I'll be fine. This is my first time in trouble this year so they might go easy on me." I said.

They nodded and smiled. I smiled back at my two partners' in crime before turning towards Kagome. "Can you let Mr. Totosai know that I might be late?" I asked. She nodded giving me a sad smile and I hugged her. "I'll be fine. Just make sure Inuyasha behaves, okay?" I said giving her a wink. She giggled as I walked away waving.

Making my way through the halls, I finally arrived at the office and nervously knocked on the door. I'm not going to lie. I was nervous. But I didn't want to seem weak so I hid it fairly well. "Come in." Came the principal's voice.

Pushing the door open I peeked in. The principal looked up from the papers she was currently working on a smile creeping on to her face. "Oh, Kyra it's you. Please come in and make yourself comfortable." She said gesturing to the empty chair. I nodded and sat down setting my back pack on the ground.

Setting some papers to the side, the principal turned towards me. "So, I hear you set some students on fire. Human ones at that." She said with a serious voice a smile gone from her face. I sighed and hung my head slightly. "Not exactly on fire, just singed a bit." I replied.

She frowned slightly sighing. "Kyra, you're a good student. One of the best one's here at Shikon High. Good grades, President of the Manga club here, volunteering in the library, and barely any marks on your record." I nodded silently thanking her for the complements. "However, That does not mean you can go burning students." She scolded. I frowned. "With all do respect, , I do not regret my actions. They were talking disrespectfully about my family, I will not let that go unpunished." I said seriously folding my legs, sitting up in a business like matter.

She frowned, sighing. "I understand that Kyra. Since you're an excellent student, instead of suspending you, I'll giving you a choice. Tutoring for the rest of the semester. Or detention for the rest of the week."

I looked at her in disbelief, but analyzed my options. "If I get detention, will I have to make up work?" I asked thoughtfully. I may be a good student but I can't stand homework as is, so screw extra work. "No, your grades are well enough you could get a month of detention with out your grades dropping." She said signing some paper work.

I nodded. On one hand, I'll be tutoring some one I might not even know and they could be a complete idiot and miss my personal time. Or, I could miss out on classes for some time of and not have my grades dropped. I think the answer was clear.

"I'd like detention, please."

Well that's it! I hope this one entertains you guys!


	2. Chapter 2 Detention

Alrighty! here's chapter 2 of Be my bad boy! Kyra is sent to detention! What's in store for her? Besides a room full of psychopaths!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and are by no means getting any profits other than a boost in my motivation and ego.

The principal, whom I called , stared at me in shock. "Really?" She asked. I nodded and she shook her head before filling something out. "Odd. I figured that you would take tutoring." I shrugged and did a quick inventory check in my back back.

iPod: check.

Lots of manga: check.

Notebooks: check.

Sketch book: check.

Pencils and pens: check.

Colored pencils: check.

Pencil sharpener: check.

Snacks: check.

Water: check.

Yep. I can survive. Ms. Kishin dialed a number onto her phone and waited patiently for the person on the other end to answer.

"...Hello? ?...Yes this is Principal Kishin... Well I just called to inform you that I have another student who will joing you in detention..." There was yelling on the other end as grimanced and held it away from her ear until it died down.

"Yes, I understand your room if crowded with 'them'..." She glanced at me from the corner of her eye and I pretended to be looking at her various pictures. She didn't hang her collage diplomas. Odd.

"However your they only teacher doing detention today...Besides it's Kyra Inu-yokai...Well...she...um... lit some human students on fire..." From here on out she dropped her voice to a whisper "Yes those students-" The other line burst into laughter.

"! Behave as a teacher!" She hissed. The laughter died down "Even if both you and I think they deserve it we had to extend the proper punishment!... Alright...Thank you... Goodbye."

"Alright, Kyra," I looked up from pretend to be thoroughly interested in the depths of my black hole I call my back pack and faced . " is waiting for you down in room A10. Now I have to warn you. It's going to be... crowded this week because of seven other students in there." She explained handing me my pass. I shrugged again taking the pass and stood up slinging my backpack onto my shoulder. "It's fine, I didn't expect to get first class treatment or anything." She gave me a tired smile. The ones that make you realize just how old some one is no matter how strong they are. But I guess she is almost 1,050 years old.

is a Coyote demon. Making her a really distant cousin of my dad. But still, she was powerful despite her pathetic animal breed. Being a coyote she was supposed to be really weak and an easy pick but she excelled that and became almost as strong as my father, but more cunning and stealthy like a fox also. Anyway, she helped my father raise my and my brothers making her like an aunt to me. So seeing her look so fragile and tired nearly broke my heart. Darn me for being so kind hearted to the elderly!

I sighed and smiled warily at , "I promise I won't try to get in trouble for the rest of the year, ." She beamed and went back to her paperwork, but before I walked out I heard her whisper softly to herself. "I always knew I liked you, Kyra."

I smiled walking down the white halls of my school but the smile slowly faded as i made my way to room A10. What would it be like? Would I be forced to rewrite the same sentace over and over again? Would I be forced into total silence just staring at the wall for 7 hours? Or who knows what else?

Whew, take a breath Kyra. You can face what ever comes over your way. At least I hope so. The halls were eerily silent except for a couple of halls monitors, but all I had to do was flash my pass and they let me go without trouble. After a few more minutes of walking I came to detention. Shyly creaking the door open I slowly peeked inside. Just an ordinary classroom. Desks, chalkboard, teachers desk, cloud of blood lust emitting from the corner from freakish figures, windows, some cub-...Pause. Backtrack. Cloud of blood lust? The hell? I shuffled my way over to where was (which was of course) was at the teacher's desk at the front of the room.

From his scent I could tell that he was a bird demon. Odd. He didn't have any bird traits except that he was on the lean side as far as muscles go. His face was long and slender like the Bishounen in the very few Shojo manga that I read and his skin was a tannish red. His hair was long, black and blue and styled so that the top have of his hair (all of the black) was held up by hair tie and the blue part fell down his shoulders in a waterfall like way. His eyes were a stunning gold color and were behind a pair of rectangular glass which sat on the bridge of his nose. Like I stated earlier he was a bit on the lean side so he wasn't exactly muscled but still you could tell he did some kind of labor. His outfit was simply a button down dress shirt, which he had most of the top buttons were undone revealing his chest (and a fairly sculpted one might I add) to the world and he had simple slacks with a belt and brown loafers. He looked about 21 in demon years but about was probably 300 in human years.

His posture was relaxed. Leaning back in his chair he read a book with his head resting on left fist (which revealed rather sharps looking claws) reading a book about psychology in his right.

He was attractive for a teacher, that's for sure.

"I suppose your Ms. Firebug?" He asked his eyes never leaving his book. His voice was deep and velvety, almost soothing. He was just the complete package, wasn't he?

"You can stare for as long as you like. I'm used to it. I seem to be fairly attractive." He said smugly looking at me from the corner of his eyes smirking. So he knew he was handsome. Cocky bastard.

My face heated up with a blush and could hear faint snickering from the C.O.B.L. (cloud of blood lust). Quickly making my way to his desk I laid my pass on his desk before quickly retreating to a desk in the middle of the room. chuckled and placed his book down and leaned onto his desk and rested in his chin in his hands looking at me. " told me about your little firework show on the students." I blushed harder but nodded. He snickered "About time some one taught those brats a lesson. I can't stand those kinds of humans. But don't tell or that it'll be our secret." said playfully winking at me. Now my face was like a Christmas tree and must have seen that because he laughed a throaty laugh. "You get flustered easily don't you? Alright, I'll stop teasing you. Just do what ever girls your age do and stay quiet."

Screw being polite this guy's a douche. "Sir, I'm sure you'll find that I am most certainly not, like other girls my age." smirked at me. "Ah, so I got a reaction. I know your not like other girls. Other girls wouldn't set other girls on fire."

Now that made me laugh. "Call me a pyromaniac but I can't help it!" I lit a small fire in the palm of my hand, "Fire been with me all my life and has given me entertainment." I twirled the fire in my hand. "It's fun." I changed the color of the fire. Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, black, gray, white, and with each color it spread farther across my body until my body was surrounded by flames of all colors. Nothing was burning though. I could make my flames do that.

stared in amazement until the flames were finally gone and the whole room was silent, I couldn't even feel the C.O.B.L.

"You, girl," I turned around and faced the corner where the C.O.B.L. was originally. I was shocked by the group that was in my wake. The Band of Seven, one of the most notorious gang other than my brothers and Koga's, and also led by bad boy crush #1. Crap.

The one that spoke was the second in command and fire user, Renkotsu. He was tall about 6'0 and was wearing a light blue t-shirt with baggy dark blue jeans as well as tennis shoes. I raised a eyebrow at him. "Yeah? What?" I just did a friggen light show, now I want to read my books. "How did you do that?" He questioned glaring slightly. I raised my eyebrow again. "Dude, I do many things, you're have to be more specific." His glare intensified as he took a step forward. "I mean how did you emit flames from your body? Not only that but flames that do not burn?"

I put up my hands defensively "Hey, no need to get mad. I don't know, alright? I was born with them. They just happen." His glare didn't waver, "You're a half breed." My ears twitched "Yes, You're point being?" I did not like where this was going, the bloodlust was returning.

"There are only two Half breeds in Shikon high. Inuyasha and his sister." Renkotsu stated and when he did six others gazes snapped in my direction and the blood lust rose. "You're his sister, aren't you?"

My hand slid over onto my dagger. "Yes. I am Kyra Inu-yokai. Proud sister of Inuyasha and half-sister of Shesshomaru. Half-demon. and you all are the Band of Seven, correct?" I asked watching everyone's movements. One of them stood up and walked over to Renkotsu. He patted him on the shoulder causing Renkotsu to look at him from the corner of his eye. "That's enough, Renkotsu. I'll take care of the mutt's sister." I let out a small growl at the insult of my brother. Renkotsu nodded and sat back down. I glared at the man in front of me as he smirked back. "The name's Bankotsu. Leader of the Band of Seven. I doubt you'll forget it."

"Doubt I could seeing how you tried to kill my friends and rape Kagome!" I spat my hairs rising on end. Bankotsu's smirk widened. "Oh? So the mutt told you about us?" Okay, he might be my crush but there is no way I'm not taking a jab at his pride.

"Yeah, he also told me how he kicked your ass when you got too cocky for your own good." I spat back. Bankotsu's smirk turned dark. "Ah, yes. And I've been meaning to get back at him." He pulled out a dagger and pointed it at me. "Why don't I start with you?"

Oooooooooooooooooh! What gonna happen? Find out next time!


End file.
